leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx
li , is a champion in League of Legends.Mayhem everywhere you lookJinx, the Loose Cannon, revealed Abilities | }} Jinx's basic attacks grant bonus attack speed for seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking with her minigun. |description2= Switching to her Rocket Launcher will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant attack speed after her first attack. |leveling= % % |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=0.9 }} Jinx gains bonus attack range and deals bonus damage on her attacks, at the cost of mana per attack. |description2= Additionally, her attacks will splash, dealing full damage to all enemies in a ~150-radius area. The bonus damage to her target and the splash damage both scale additively with critical strikes. |leveling= |range= |cost=20 |costtype=mana per attack |cooldown=0.9 }} | will not be affected by spell effects such as rylais or spellvamp, targets hit by the splash portion will be affected as if the damage were an area of effect spell. * While is visually using Pow-Pow from the start of the game, she does not benefit from the bonus attack speed until Switcheroo! has been leveled. * Aside from your first basic attack, your basic attacks while is active will not utilize the bonus attack speed and none of your attacks will refresh the timer on the stacks from . * While is active, if you try to attack and do not have enough mana to fire a rocket Switcheroo! will go on cooldown and revert to . * Triggering Switcheroo! does not proc , , and . * : ** While using , Pow-Pow will generate one stack per enemy hit. * ** It is worth noting that Jinx has the 4th lowest attack speed at level 18 in the game, with only 0.731. While having the full 3 cumulative stacks of bonus attack speed from Pow-Pow puts her at the fastest attack speed while not utilizing an active ability, her attacks are considerably slower than other champions while using . ** Jinx has the second longest static attack range with rank 5 ; out-ranged only by a level 18 Tristana by 3 units. *** Including bonus attack range from activated abilities, Jinx is out-ranged only by at level 18, with rank-5 activated, and with activated. ** On-hit effects are only applied to the primary target, and not to any targets hit by splash damage. ** The 10% bonus damage dealt to Jinx's primary from will apply life steal. ** The splash damage will not occur if Jinx's attack is , , , or if the attack misses. ** The splash damage will still occur while attacking towers and will draw aggro. ** The on-hit splash damage effect from will be triggered with each bolt from . The splash around secondary targets will deal 10 + 50% AD physical damage. Any targets in the splash range can also be damaged by the splash damage from the other targets and splash damage areas will stack if they overlap, allowing for a maximum damage of 20 + 210% AD to the targets or tertiary enemies standing in all three areas of splash damage (not factoring critical strikes or damage modifiers). *** Note that the secondary targets of Runaan's Hurricane can be up to 375 units away, meaning it is not guaranteed that the splash damage areas will overlap. However, Runaan's prioritizes the closest enemies to your target - making it relatively easy to overlap at least two areas of damage. *** consumes mana per attack, not per target hit. As such, will not drain any additional mana for the additional bolts it fires. ** While using , Fishbones' mana cost is deducted before Muramana's damage is calculated. |video= }} }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit, also granting sight and slowing it for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, once armed, explode on contact with enemy champions dealing magic damage over seconds to enemies within ~50-unit area. The champion that sets off the chomper is also rooted the same duration. Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. A single champion can only set off a single chomper, but can be damaged by any number if they remain in range. |leveling= |range=900 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | to a single target. |video= }} }} Jinx fires a rocket that travels in a line, exploding on the first enemy champion hit. Enemies caught in the explosion take physical damage equal to a base amount (this amount increases over the first second the rocket travels) plus a percentage of their missing health (max. 300 vs. minions and monstersgypsylord comment from reddit). The primary target of the explosion takes full damage, while nearby enemies take 80% damage. |leveling = |range=Global |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | ).gypsylord comments on Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Feedback Thread The first champion that it collides with will take full damage. Surrounding targets take individual damage at 80% of the possible total (both base damage and missing-health bonus damage). * The damage based on missing health is calculated on an individual basis for each target hit, and not based off the damage dealt to the primary target.gypsylord comments on Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Feedback Thread |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=can block both the impact and the explosion. Note: blocking the impact will not prevent the explosion. |additional= * The rocket will not collide with any non-champion targets, however all non-friendly, non-structure units in the area will receive the splash damage once the rocket detonates. * The explosion radius is ~225 units. |video= }} }} References cs:Jinx de:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx pt-br:Jinx Category:Season Three release Category:2013 release Category:Released champion